Bloody Dance
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Zoro as a Latino dance teacher, a sexy Latino dance teacher that seems like he's playing games and brings girls to the studio even after the practice is done. What's going on? The girl wants to know the truth and let out her feelings too. Zoro x Victoria - for dalibabe91


_This is the longest one-shot I've ever wrote! Over 7k words!_

_For **dalibabe91**! Happy late late late birthday and I'm so sorry for not writing this earlier, I had fun writing it *-* (too much fun)_

_enjoy~_

* * *

The fall season was already making its way through mid October but the weather was rather calm and warm, the temperature rising just as much as that time of the year allowed it to. But, despite that nice and really rare weather, people still stayed indoors and just a few people could be seen in some of the streets. And because the weather was pleasant and because a woman needs a nice figure, I decided to walk. I walked to and from work and later after afternoon relaxation, to the dancing studio I've been visiting for already half of the year.

There were a couple of reasons why I've been going there. One of them, and may I say the most important one, was because of my health that was because of those five months of constant cramps, lots of sweat and just as much of crying before sleep, getting better. I was lucky that day and the stairs didn't hate me much or I would now be in a wheel chair, crying to my sleep. I admit that I spent a couple of days in that damned chair but the strong will power beats all!

I smile to myself, remembering the event that almost made me go into depression for the rest of my life and the actual way that could cause that. I was already in the street where the studio was – I again drifted away to the memory wonderland, my legs moving instinctively in the right direction. My "classmates" were already arriving from various directions, greeting each other on the entrance of the building. I don't know if it's women's nature or a need or something third, but all of them carried large bags – beach bags! Why? We're not going to a field trip or to a beach! We're going to sweat our asses off, trying to dance like hot Latino chicks.

I sigh after seeing two old friends greeting like they didn't see each other for ages. Though it was only one day since they've talked about their boyfriends and giggled like school girls in love. In the end we are all standing on the same planks, looking at the same mirror, following the same steps the instructor's showing us. Gathered women all walked to the changing room that barely could have ten people in and it is total of sixteen of us so there are often scenarios like mixing shoes, losing shoes, losing combs, hairclips, towels, lipsticks, deodorants, phones and whatnot! Luckily, I don't carry those massive bags and so many items to lose. I came to a dance practice, not to a fashion show. I'll go home after it anyways. So a small sports bag was enough to put a small towel, clean shirt, clean underwear (just in case) and buried deep down in the inner pocket, a pad.

Just when I hung my jacket on the free hook, that I barely found because we don't have reserved seats here, a woman screamed, making everyone go silent and look at her. After the scream, she just stood silent, her jaw hanging. I roll my eyes and go back to changing into training clothes. And by changing I mean taking off my sweat pants and staying just in my dark tights that I wear under.

The girl screamed again, the silence lasted and no one moved until the screaming girl shouted: "Cockroach!" which started and avalanche of screaming. Except for me. I faced that demon many times in my cheap flat on the last floor of ninetieth century building so I only sighed and put two hairclips on my bangs, moving them to the side. I checked myself in the mirror by the door – old white t-shirt is still okay, not seen-through, tights are okay… more or less, if you exclude my thighs that question me every time just when will they get smaller and does the dark fabric of skinny tights really make them look skinny like on the commercial.

"That's it! I'm done with this place!"

And with that, followed by dramatic slamming the door of the room, the group of amateur dancers came down to fifteen. The girl who left was a college student, busty blond who obviously was aware of her looks and tried to use her "sex appeal" to…

"I heard screaming. Is everyone alright?"

My eyes instinctively followed the voice. Standing on the door opening, still holding the handle, was one of our instructors. He seemed taller than ever before because he stood right beside me; so I had to raise my head quite a lot. Human senses are incredible so he realized that I was staring at him (with a drool just begging to drip out of my mouth) and looked down at me.

"Hi," he says and I go numb – all the sounds muted, all the air became so hot and hard to breathe and my heart just decides to race a thousand miles per hour, almost making me deaf. And what I do in a situation like this? I continue to stare! I continue to be an idiot aka I freeze in place and become a statue.

The next thing I realize is door closing and instructor disappearing out of my sight. How long did I actually stare?! Too much to be a creep? Damn it!

We were all once again on the floor, everyone in their position, both of our instructors were there as usual, in front of us, and I was all the way in the back with a big cloud of shame over me. Why must I be a loser? I snapped out of it once Miguel, a Brazilian master of dancing, spoke up.

"Okay, girls, you know how it goes – do the slight warm up and then we'll begin tonight's practice," his accent was there though I could clearly say that he was trying to hide it. He told us, when one girl curiously asked him, that he's been living here for about five years, teaching dancing and language in many schools so I could totally picture this Brazilian living in class. But he admitted to us that he's renting an apartment with another guy who also came from the south. And that's when I realized, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one, that this man's sexual orientation was different from usual. That stopped many girls from asking questions but those clueless ones who didn't notice continued to buzz around Miguel.

Though, I can't say that he wasn't attractive – the guy was hot, well built, handsome and strong, with that magical jaw line that make girls swoon. His dark skin was unusual for these parts so many found it amazing and the way it glistered once he was all covered in sweat, attracted army of women with towel in their hands. But, my eyes were set somewhere else…

I just finished the basic arm stretching when _he_ came back in the room – our other instructor. Native Japanese, tall, strong and purely sexy green-haired, Zoro came to Miguel, stretching his arms. And the way he pulled his arm by the elbow and over his head made my eyes water. I could just cry of how this man is perfect! This leads me to my second reason of why I'm so eager to attend these classes… all because of dance instructor Zoro! And I know – health first – but this guy… he broke the scale of important things in my life the first moment I saw him.

But! As a loser I am, I was still in the back of the group, stretching like an idiot, trying to dance and just watch Mr. Sexy from afar. I can say that we exchanged few words, our eyes met several times… but that's all because he would see me staring! Damn it!

But, what are Latino dances without a partner?

Yeah, I thought the same thing. And another thought lined up right after like: "Oh, I would like the instructor to show me!" But you know what? That didn't happen! Or better said: I wasn't the lucky one. Just few of the girls got the golden ticket to put their arms on both instructors' hard biceps. They would pick a girl whenever a new dance move was about to be shown but I never was either of those girls…

"Alright! That's enough!" Mr. Sexy, oh sorry – instructor Zoro, clapped his hands few times, his voice stopping us all in the middle of the intense stretching, "We'll do the same as yesterday so get your pair and start."

And that was it – we pair with each other, girl with a girl. Why?! Why does a girl need to learn man's steps? Why am I paired with a girl? Why am I paired with clumsy Jessie of whom I still have blisters on my toes because of her constant stomping on my white sneakers? Why can't _he_ just be my partner instead?!

I whine again as I watch Zoro pair up with a brown-haired girl in a front row who glows in happiness because he chose her. Whining is taken over by pure rage when that pony tail puts her arms on Zoro's muscled arms. Oh, you don't know the urge of pulling her hair that I'm barely suppressing!

"Let's do our best again," I hear female voice and turn to it. Jessie is smiling, totally unaware of my anger. Or am I got at masking it?

"Yeah, just be gentle this time – I washed my sneakers last night," I say, faking a smile and noticing that the girl changed her smiley expression to a feared one.

"I'll… try…" she says and takes her position as a male partner. Jessie, even though younger, is taller than me so she's perfect for a male part but when we switch and I put my arm around her waist… we look like a Snow White and a dwarf, trying to dance.

The music starts and we immediately start with it. We know the steps but there's still some clumsy dancing, especially on Jessie's behalf. First minute passes and my sneakers are still white – it's a new record! But just as that thought made me smile…

"I'm sorry!" Jessie whines and I just sigh as I already got used to it.

"Let's switch," I suggest and we do so. But that was only worse!

By the end of the song my white shoes got interesting patterns all over the place, especially in the toes area, where the prints are so mixed up that it only looks like a big round stain of dirt.

"I'm so so sorry!" Jessie apologizes again and I sigh again.

BUT! Repeating again – as a loser I am, I just can't go to the instructor (possibly Zoro because he's the one who paired us) and ask for another partner. Though, that would be impossible because others got used to each other (just like I got used to Jessie, but not in a good way) and in the end I would only end up being that whiny brat who complains and asks for things.

"Okay everyone," Zoro's voice brought me back to sunshine field again, "take a few minutes to rest – I have a surprise for you," he smiled and I could swear that our eyes met at that moment!

Instructor Zoro went out of the room and as soon as he closed the door, mumbling went up. Everyone started wondering what the surprise was and some of them even went to ask instructor Miguel about it. But he only smiled and shook his head, pretending not to know. His wide shoulders shrugged on every question and he basically had to stop the girls from asking more by raising his voice. He didn't yell, the smile was still there, but the girls got that as a "leave me alone/stop bugging me/get lost" sign and left. Miguel continued drinking his water and wiping his sweaty forehead, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room with his legs crossed. His dreadlocks matched perfectly with his skin and eyes, not to mention to build of his body. And I must admit that I was fooled by his looks at first but once I figured out his relationship status, I started noticing every little thing he did. Same goes to Zoro – he's more than well built tanned man. His moves and little things he did were a lot alike his colleague's which put me down… a lot! Those thoughts occupying my mind made me doubt and go depressed that I don't have any chances with him.

"He must be gay" I said that after the first night I noticed Zoro and he was introduced as our instructor. He is distant, reachable only to those who act all bitchy but even then he doesn't do much – they just dance. After all, he is a dance instructor and dance instructors are mostly women or gay men and having one proven (well not officially but it's more than obvious) pushes the other automatically in that group.

I sigh again at my "gay instructors" analysis and take a bottle of water off the floor. And just when I took the first gulp of refreshing liquid, doors of the room open with Zoro coming in… hand in hand with a tall wavy-haired woman. I almost chocked on my water but controlled it nicely not to shower the girl standing in front of me.

"Break's over," Zoro's voice fills the room and with one move of the hand he commands everyone to sit. We do so and he takes a few steps more, still holding that girl's hand. The envy in me grows with every second their touch last, "This is Ayane," the girl waved with a big smile on her face, showing off her perfect white teeth, "She will help me show you this original dance we've been working on," she nods and they look at each other but Zoro looks back at the crowd, "It's the type of tango and I hope you'll like it," he smiles and takes girl's other hand. They mumble something between themselves and just when the two became really close so that no space was between them, I notice Ayane's long dark red dress with a huge opening going along her right leg all the way to the hip. The upper part of the dress was super tight, pumping up her breasts so much that it seemed they'll flood over that sparkly corset. She also had Japanese name and the face but it was probably so much traveling that gave her a wonderful bronze tan that went nicely with her dark brown hair.

For a moment, Zoro and Ayane just stared at each other – they got into a starting position that made me so jealous, wanting to be in her place. Girl's leg was up high to Zoro's hip with his strong hand gripping the tanned thigh. Music suddenly filled the room and they immediately started their complex dance. From the very first move, passion exploded from them. I could feel the chills and goosebumps all over my body. They twirled and turned and just their glare was powerful, not to mention the dance itself. I had a hard time memorizing the steps because they moved so fast but yet again so elegant. Their performance was sex itself – so romantic and gentle yet so passionate and powerful. I was blown away by it – the way she looked at him so hungrily, the way he held her, the way their legs followed one another without him stepping on the long dress – it all amazed me. And the song – it wasn't fast, the tune was passionate but had a slight sadness incorporated in it. But they followed every tone, every tone with a wonderful move of their bodies. Their moves were sex on the dance floor.

The song ended with Zoro holding Ayane so closely to the floor without kneeling and she wrapping her arms around his neck, staring in his eyes. During the whole dance, they didn't look away from each other's eyes and they still kept that stare while panting and smiling to each other.

Well, if Zoro wasn't gay, then he was definitely this lucky girl's man! I can guarantee!

The dance room was roaring with screams and loud applause for the performers and it didn't stop all the way the two bowed to the audience and until Ayane exited the room after greeting with Miguel and kissing Zoro on the cheek.

'_The rest aka the interpretation of the dance continues tonight in the bedroom,_' I thought after stopping the stupid clapping which some of the women in the room continued, cheering on Zoro. The only thing that could leave my mouth was a sigh of disappointment and nothing else. I couldn't scream for them because I wanted to be held like Ayane was, I wanted to be in her place, I wanted to be with Zoro…

That dance was actually the ending of tonight's session so everyone picked their belongings and started walking to the exit. Women rushed out while I slowly collected my bottle and the towel, putting the cloth on my shoulder. I didn't mind exiting last – no one waits for me at home anyways, so it's okay.

"Hey," I heard Zoro's voice but didn't pay attention – he'd probably calling someone else, "Victoria… was it?" before I realized it, Zoro was standing super close behind me. I took a step and turned to him, panic taking over. He was smiling, our (my) precious (gay) instructor Zoro was smiling… looking at me. ME!

"Y-yes… C-can I help you?" how did those words get out of my mouth I don't know but the thing I know is that my voice sounded like shit – squeaky and broken. So I tried covering that up with a cough.

"Did you like the dance, _Victoria_?" he asked… repeating my name… twice! And this time, his voice changed when he said it. Zoro leaned his hand on the wood covered wall beside us and his grin grew bigger. His eyes were dark, darker than what I remember. I know because I observed him for so long like a loser I am.

"A-ah, yeah, I mean – yes! I loved it! It was so great!" my whole talking was rushed and so messed up that I wanted to punch myself. But Zoro only chuckled on that.

"Good, I'm glad you liked it," he removed his hand from the wall to take a step closer to me and just in that moment my legs freeze, "Maybe I'll teach you," he looked down, straight into my wide eyes, not letting that grin fade away. And I can just _feel_ the burn in my cheeks! His stare is intense, deep and so sexual that I want to explode! Damn it!

"We'll see each other tomorrow night," he stood back, leaving me burning in shame and sexual tension that was cooling down the more he walked away from me.

I don't know how I changed my clothes and dressed up but I rushed it all up, just to escape the building, quickly get home and then scream into my pillow because this was the longest conversation that happened between the two of us and, damn, it drove me crazy! Those were some simple sentences and questions yet I drew every sexual meaning out of them, creating a whole conversation into a flirt session.

I probably look like an idiot in the middle of the street, walking fast by taking large steps so that I can get home as fast as possible. But it's already late and I don't care who sees me – I just experienced something wonderful in my boring life and the blush burning my cheeks proves it.

Front door of my apartment almost fell of off how hard I slammed it but that was the last thing on my mind. I immediately rushed to my bedroom and, still under feeling of Zoro's words, his close stance and his stern voice, screamed in the pillow, gripping it as hard as I could without ripping it. I am more than happy – I am feeling awesome! I now want to attend dance classes forever, just to be near him, just to talk to him and feel his presence.

At that moment of happiness, I totally forgot about Ayane and possible sex she could have with Zoro. I was still on influence of his being and our small talk that I just as happily went to take a shower and prepare myself for the next day.

And the next day, I could barely wait to go to the class! I was so excited that new wave of courage flew inside me. I was so confident that I didn't care if Jessie will step on my foot again. I was going there to see Zoro and this time our conversation will grow deeper.

"Yeah, I heard it," a girl behind me spoke up while we were doing our usual stretching.

"What does it say?" the girl next to the first one asked.

"It says that he's a major player," the first one explained.

'_Tch, just shut up! Quit gossiping and stretch!'_

"People say that he keeps the studio open even after we go home. He brings girls and who knows what they do. Some girls saw Chelsea… you know her right? She went with us for some time but quit,"

'_Yeah, I remember her – blond short rich girl. What's the big deal? She seemed like a playing type from the start…'_

"So, they say that she came back here late at night… around midnight," the girl finished.

"Late night classes?" her friend asked. I was getting annoyed and it really messed up my stretching.

"I don't think so… He didn't tell us about it, so it's really weird. Not late night classes, but private classes. And he changes girls. Though someone said they saw many girls coming at the same time," the first one explained more and my ears just filled with that crap even though I didn't want to listen.

"I can't believe it!" her friend raised her voice but silenced right after.

"Yeah, it's weird… I would never say that Zoro is a player… bringing group of girls to the studio. After all, he lives upstairs so…"

I just couldn't believe my ears. Stretching stopped and I made a shift move to turn to those girls. They stopped their work also because Zoro just came in the room and I couldn't say or do anything also. Their talk shocked me too much!

'_Get yourself together, girl – it's just some stupid rumor! Who knows that it's true! It probably isn't so calm down.'_

My head tried to calm me but my guts only twisted more. Imagining Zoro, surrounded by a bunch of girls both disguised and frightened me. Just when I got the courage to talk to him, just when he approached me last night, just when I saw a glimpse of light… it all had to be broken.

'_Shut up! It's just a stupid gossiping by girls who don't have anything better to do!'_

Yeah… if only I could reassure the rest of my body into that fact, it'll be nice… but my whole body was getting cold, shivering out of mixture of sadness and fright.

"Okay, girls, time for samba!" Miguel's voice came to my ears but I couldn't react on time until Jessie pulled my arm.

This time, it was me who stepped on Jessie's feet instead and started apologizing. It was like a role reverse. I was still thinking of what that girl said and was still trying to calm myself by repeating the same thing over again: "it's just a rumor, calm down". And because I was so busy with my thoughts, I didn't notice when Jessie let go of me. But soon, arms wrapped around my waist again though this time, the grip was stronger.

"You seem lost, Victoria," a male voice filled my ears and all the thoughts that occupied my brain were washed away. I looked up and once again met those deep black eyes. My own eyes widened as all senses started coming back to life. My nostrils fill with his manly odor – mixture of shaving cream and sweat. My fingertips burned on his exposed arms – his hot and sweaty skin breathed under my touch. I could hear angry gossiping about he being my partner but could also hear his silent chuckles and his breathing. I saw every detail on his face but couldn't move my gaze from his eyes that pulled me in deeper. And what's only left was taste – I would love to taste those lips that looked so soft and wonderful.

"Is everything okay?" he broke the silence again but tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer. My legs danced on their own, following Zoro's lead. I didn't know I danced samba so well!

"A-ah yeah… Everything's…" I finally looked down. Zoro didn't ask anything anymore, we just danced.

The rest of the practice went as usual: we danced, sweated and ended it all with me not talking to Zoro at all. I don't know how I feel! Sad? Hurt? Disappointed? Or just… madly in love (even though there's a possibility that he's gay)? I don't know…

I went home and took a shower. Flipping through channels on my old TV was a habit – a bad habit I do when I don't know what to do. When I'm in a pinch or just have this undefined feeling I sit on my small sofa and press the remote buttons or just stare at the empty. I throw the remote control in the pillow and it bounces off, falling on the floor with all the batteries scattering around to place. But that's the least I care about. I don't even pay attention to the weather girl on the TV, announcing nice days ahead of us. I want to just know what's wrong – why am I like this? Why do I feel for him so that it'll get me to this state? Love?

"Tch!" I click my tongue and roll on my stomach, burying my face in the soft pillow. Last night I was screaming in joy but now – I want to cry…

Days passed, night came, and they passed too. I went to dance practices, moved around like a dork and then came back home, still feeling that emptiness. Zoro and I would cross gazes from time to time but that was just about it. He didn't come to ask me anything, we didn't dance anymore and I still stood in the back of the crowd, asking myself if that story those girls blabbered about was true. I didn't have the courage to ask him – we basically spoke only once. But I still liked him. And I will continue to like him whether it turns out he's gay, a player or something else – Zoro will have a special place in my heart and I'll always admire him.

My depression lasted for days – I would get up, go to work, come back home, go to dance class, come back home again and go to sleep. I didn't do a thing to make myself feel better, not a single step to find out the truth but I also couldn't stay like that – mould forever.

That thought finally pulls me out and I hop of the sofa like rejuvenated. I need to gather up my courage and face the problem! I grab my jacket off the hook on the wall and exit the apartment, ready to rush down the stairs and back to the dance studio to confront my own feelings and find out the truth!

"Ah, the full moon…" I say to myself and notice the clouds of hot air escaping my mouth. It's finally getting colder and the air smells like fall, almost winter. So, I grip the jacket around me while speeding up the walking to warm myself. And I don't know what time it is but the moon was pretty high up. I know that I spent quite a lot sulking on my sofa, staring into empty space, not having a clue what to do with life. But I can't ignore this sudden flow of energy, I will find out Zoro's truth and if it turns out that he has someone, I'll calmly walk away. But I need to hear it from him and not to believe in stupid stories some girls talk about in the class. I need—

It turns out that the stories weren't stupid and lies…

I stop at the beginning of the street where the studio is, shocked of what I see. The lights on the building are still on, door is still open, welcoming numerous girls all giggling and talking to each other. I recognize some faces, like that Blondie who screamed because of the cockroach few weeks ago. She walked with some other women, acting all familiar and friendly with them. They all seemed very close yet so normal.

I waited until the last girl got in and closed the door behind her. With a steady walk, I approached the familiar building looking up. The lights on the upper windows were on. I heard that's where Zoro lives so a big lump barely slid my throat as I swallowed. But, I got this far – there's not backing off now!

I knock on the door and step away, waiting for someone (preferably Zoro) to open. But instead of my sexy instructor, blond girl opens the door, raising an eyebrow. I immediately recognize her – it is the girl from the gossiping, Chelsea, a young college student and a cheerleader.

"Can I help you?" she asks after a long silence aka me being slow at grasping the situation.

"A-ah, yeah… I'm here to see Zoro…" I said it in an asking tone but the girl only chew on the gum louder, checking me out from head to toe.

"Are you a new member or something?" Chelsea asks again, popping the bubble gum.

"Uh, I…"

"Is there a problem, Chelsea?" his voice comes from behind and look up to see him. Zoro came behind the blond girl, still wearing his black tank top (he wore it during class) that showed all of his muscles perfectly. I immediately lose all of my abilities – I can't move, speak or even blink – he is too perfect to avert eyes from.

"Yeah… This chick showed up, I don't know. Is she new or something because she seems lost…" Chelsea talks, not looking away from me and at the end of her sentence Zoro looks down at me, making me look away in embarrassment.

"Oh, Victoria!" his voice changes and I look up again. Zoro is smiling with that devilish grin, his dark eyes become even darker and I can swear that his gaze was so powerful that I thought he could see through my messy clothes, "It's okay, I'll handle this," though his tone changed when he said that to the blond girl who immediately stepped away, letting Zoro come closer to me, "What are you doing here so late?"

Now I need to answer! But, isn't that what I came here for – to find answers and say what I mean? Yes, and now that I found out a half of it, it's time to move step closer to the whole truth. I looked up at him again, paused because of his powerful gaze but gathered courage to speak up.

"I heard things…" this didn't start well, "Well… yeah… I heard that the studio is open even after our class is done. So…"

"You came to check it out?" he paused but my silence was enough of an answer to him so he smiled wider, "Well, come on it," the next thing I know is Zoro pulling me through the small hallway and to the main room where we practiced every night. He didn't let go of my wrist and the strong grip hurt me a bit but I didn't complain because that strong hand touched me and his touch was what I wanted for a long time. His presence made all the women silence and my presence made them shoot death glares that I could feel so well.

"This is Victoria; she'll be joining from tonight," women unexpectedly smiled, "We're gonna take it easy tonight and show her what our class is all about so be nice," he sounded like a preschool teacher and the girls like young ones, agreeing to his decision mutually.

Zoro turned to me and smiled. He let go of my hand and told me to sit in the front row.

"You were so distant and unavailable, always in your own world. So, tonight, I'm going to introduce you to my world," he said and slightly pushed me to the front, telling me to take my place. I shifted my eyes to the sitting bunch and I just then noticed that there were quite many women there, about ten to fifteen at least.

And the music started – familiar sound of tango. He picked a girl and they danced. I again felt that passion he had when he danced with Ayane, it was so sexy. But they only danced to the middle of the song when Zoro just stopped moving with the girl, placing his head on her shoulder. I couldn't see well what it was going on but I think that's all the part of the dance. The girl let go of him once Zoro raised his head, ready to pick the next girl. And one after another, all twelve girls danced with Zoro, all looking happy after those two minutes they spent in his arms.

New song started and Zoro offered a hand to me. I looked around me a bit but it was only me who was left that didn't danced with him. So I took his hand and pulled myself up from the floor. What welcomed me was a strong grip around my body, his arms around my waist and no space between us. I can't dance tango like Ayane or these girls before me – I suck and trip on cha cha cha!

"Don't be afraid. Let me lead you," Zoro whispered into my neck and I could hear him inhale. His nose was now filled with chocolate aroma of my shower gel. I could also hear him smirk but I couldn't move – I was now in the arms of Mr. Sexy, in all his mercy.

The pause in the song came and we just stood still but as a loud tone made me flinch, I didn't even have the opportunity to think about it, my legs just flew from the floor as Zoro made his move, pushing me more against him, my breast touching his chest, rising up from the pressure. And I don't know how I danced but my legs just followed instructor's lead as his strong hand supported me on my upper back. Before I knew it, I was dancing a powerful and sexy tango with Zoro's eyes piercing mine – I was totally captivated!

Our legs followed one another, our bodies touched, our breaths mixed and our lips almost touched. He put his forehead on mine and caressed my tight with his leg, making countless shivers go up and down my spine. I was feeling it – that power, that pleasure, that passion in the sexy tango and I couldn't stop; I didn't want to stop dancing. I wanted Zoro to hold me forever and to mix his legs with mine as me dance to the pleasing sound of accordion coming from loud speakers, filling the room and guiding us to passion.

Our heads separated but only for Zoro to push me, still holding my back, and glide his strong fingers up and down my neck and chest. And even though I had a t-shirt on I felt naked under his touch and I wanted it more. We danced more, he lifted my leg, he carried me, he danced the sexy dance with me, gazing into my eyes and not letting go until the song ended. And I thought I would be sad that the tune silenced but I felt happiness and so fulfilled that I didn't care – I just danced with Zoro in the way I didn't even consider possible.

"I'm taking you..." Zoro whispers to my ear and the immediate chill run down my neck as his breath was colder than usual. We just danced one of the hottest and most complex dances and I felt his hot breath on my lips but… this is different. It both frightens and excites me.

Other girls applauded so loud for us that it kind of calmed me down. But when they all exited, the panic came back to me.

'_They're leaving us alone?! No!'_

I don't know what to do! Zoro's still holding me, my left leg is still up to his hip and his grip is still tight on my thigh. But his touch, just like his breath from moment ago, was getting colder and I could notice that his skin got one shade paler than the usual. What's going on?

"You are so soft…" he whispered to my lips again, making my cheeks warm up, "I want you… Victoria…" his tongue brushed over his lips and the sight of that turned me on. It was clear that I wanted this man… not just to hold me but to do more to my body.

"Take me…" all courage in me was used for these two words to get out of my mouth. It was what I truly wanted, what I truly thought… ever since I first saw him.

Grin on Zoro's face showed me that he likes what he hears – I was completely into his dominance. Gently, he pushed his long fingers through my hair, grabbing it and pulling my head to the side. His true nature was slowly starting to emerge…

"Well then…" Zoro's deep voice came to my ears and I gripped his arms more. But that grip, just as my eyes, grew larger when I saw him opening his mouth. Under the light of the neon on the ceiling shone a pair of long fangs.

'Wait! No!'

But it was too late for me – Zoro held my back too tight and I couldn't escape and before I even had a chance of complaining or screaming, those sharp teeth were already deep in the left side of my neck, right in the spot where the neck meets the shoulder. Pain of the sharp object tearing the structure of the muscle paralyzed me; spreading all over the body and making my eyes water with tears dripping one after another as a result of the bite. But I still couldn't move, I just held onto his muscled arms, digging my nails in that thick sweaty skin with my eyesight blurry from the tears. Light flickered few times before I saw just darkness… I was gone.

…

Sharp stinging in my neck woke me up and I sat up quickly remembering the whole thing that happened. The pain in my neck proved that it wasn't a dream, it hurt so terribly much just by thinking of it not to mention on the touch. Where am I in the first place?

The room around me wasn't mine – the overall color was gray to black. The room was not familiar, the light was dim and I could barely see the object around me. But it was that sixth sense that made my head turn quickly to my right where I saw him. Zoro was sitting on an old wooden chair, smirking.

"Shall we continue?" he asked and I flinched, gripping the sheets for my dear life.

"You're…"

"A vampire," he finished my sentence, grinning widely to proudly show his white teeth and those long fangs that were a while ago (I don't know for how long I was unconscious) in my neck.

"So you…"

"Yeah, I bit all those girls. What can I say – woman's blood is so sweet. I could drink it for days," he admits, licking his thumb, "But don't get me wrong Victoria… They all came to me," he stood up from the chair and cornered me on the bed, placing his arms on both sides to trap me, "just like you did…" his smirk didn't go away but I didn't find it sexy anymore – I am scared for my dear life! He noticed that, "Don't worry… I'll take a special care of you…" he pushed his fingers through my hair and remembering what he did previous time, I started shivering. But he didn't bite me – Zoro kissed me on the forehead, with it inhaling the smell of my hair. And I too sensed his smell – it was as I remember it – powerful and manly. It drove me crazy every time we were close and right now, he was climbing more on the bed, coming closer to me. My vision blurred again – his kisses were warm and his body was touching mine – I was losing it.

"Take good care of me…" I barely whispered, making my arms go up and touch his chest. The fabric of the top disturbed me, I didn't like it. And like Zoro knew exactly what I thought, he moved away from me and took the tank top off, revealing his perfect chest with a long scar going over it. I trailed that scar with my fingers, wondering how it was made.

"Accident," he answered with a whisper in my ear, licking the lobe right after. That sudden feeling of his hot tongue sent those unusual chills through my body but I wanted more. To show it, I put my hands on his back and pushed him slowly. Zoro got that signal and came closer, slowly caressing the gentle skin of the neck.

His tongue worked again, licking that left side up and down but stopping at the wound he made earlier. To "heal" it, Zoro kissed the small holes, slowly licking them right after but holding my head to support me. Like I've done it many times before, I let my head fall back, opening my neck fully to him, "Victoria…" he whispered.

"Do it…" I trusted him, I wasn't afraid. And even if I was, I pushed that fear because I want to feel only pleasure. Without a word, Zoro repeated the process – holding my head carefully, after many kisses and reassuring licks of that area, he pushed his fangs in my skin. To deal with the pain, I gripped the sheets around me, gritting my teeth and biting my lip to stop any sounds or loud screams. I could hear him sucking and feel his drawing the blood out of me but I had to fight the urge to pass out again – I want this to go all the way.

"Let's play out own version of tango… our own bloody dance," he said and looked down at me, moving the hair off my cheeks. My nod was a sign of an approval – I want this instructor to teach me every style and every dance he knows. His smile was gentle but… vampires aren't gentle.

His strong hands joined on my shirt, ripping it off like it was made of paper, leaving me just with a bra on. And the same happened to my pants – they were off in a split second, just like his. I was breathing through my mouth, trying to calm myself down and stay awake, fight the lack of blood. Still keeping the smirk on, Zoro pulled my chin up to meet his dark eyes. He licked his lips and came closer to me, finally pressing them onto mine in a hot kiss. Despite his cold body, his tongue was warm as it went over mine, caressing it. I took a taste of my blood from his tongue, making me feel strange. Zoro pushed himself more to me, splitting my legs so that I could feel his large erection even through his sweatpants.

"I want it… let's dance," I whisper when we broke the kiss, forcing a weak smile. Zoro nodded and smiled, pushing my right leg up, as if we're starting yet another tango.

…

Zoro slowly pulled himself out of me, that move making me let out one last moan before my head relaxed on the pillow. My body was sweaty and limb under Zoro who regained his natural tan over time and was sweating just as much. He fell over me, digging his head in me left shoulder. We were two exhausted naked bodies after hours of intense sex. And I was lucky to be alive after tasting his full power that pushed me over the cliff, right into the abyss of pleasure.

"I've decided," he finally spoke up. I waited his answer not moving, just breathing heavily, and trying to calm my thumping heart. Zoro pushed himself on his arms, looking straight into my eyes, "I'm making you mine," that confession made my fast breathing calm down immediately and my eyes widen, "I don't care about others. I'm making you mine," he repeated the same thing as if I didn't hear him the first time.

I barely smiled and put my arms around his neck, "That's fast," I say, still staring in his eyes that were getting darker – Zoro doesn't like when someone confronts him and doesn't say yes right away, "Bite me again," ha raised an eyebrow, "If I stay conscious, it'll be your win," the smirk said it all – he likes this deal. Without hesitation, Zoro buried his sharp fangs deep in the pulsating part of my neck, sucking blood as soon as it came out. Still not used to that pain, I gripped his hair and groaned, trying to deal with it. A smile came up on my face, letting out short pants,

"I'm all yours."

* * *

**_- THE END -_**


End file.
